Pinch clamps are well known in the art and have been used for many years to control the flow of fluids through tubing. Despite the widespread use of pinch clamps, the current devices and methods for opening the pinch clamps are awkward, and sometimes even hazardous, especially when used on patients in the medical field. When a patient undergoes a medical procedure, it is extremely advantageous for the staff to be able to quickly and safely change the flow of fluids without disturbing the orientation of the tubing. Currently available pinch clamps are awkward and difficult to open one-handed. As seen in FIG. 1C, in order for a person to open such pinch clamps one-handed, a person must grip the pinch clamp 3 with at least one finger while simultaneously applying a force to the pinch clamp clasp with the thumb. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, one cannot open this particular known pinch clamp with one hand without firmly gripping the clamp with one's finger(s) while trying to open the clamp with one's thumb or other finger(s). One attempting to open this particular known pinch clamp 3 with one hand without firmly gripping the clamp with one's finger(s) while trying to open the clamp with one's thumb or other finger(s) applies a force 2 which causes the pinch clamp to move/slide forward across one's fingers (as shown in FIG. 1A by arrow 5a), or rotate in a circular direction around one's finger (as shown in FIG. 1B by arrow 5b). When a pinch clamp is used on a tubing line in a medical application, it is extremely advantageous for the staff to be able to quickly and safely open and close a pinch clamp that is installed on the tubing. Since the tubing is typically attached to a patient, any pushing or pulling on the tubing may be painful or life-threatening to the patient. Because currently available pinch clamps require that the pinch clamp and associated tubing 6 (See FIG. 1C) be firmly grasped, undesirable pushing or pulling on the tubing line may occur. And because currently available pinch clamps require an awkward and difficult hand and thumb action to open the pinch clamp with one hand, undesirable pushing or pulling on the tubing line 6 may occur. The degree of difficulty to open the present pinch clamp with one hand is directly impacted by the size and strength of one's hand. Present pinch clamps are also more difficult to release when medical staff wear gloves, which are typically worn for the protection of the staff and the patient. Pinch clamps may be used during highly stressful medical procedures where every second counts. As such, fumbling with awkward equipment should be kept to a minimum. Therefore, there is an unfulfilled need for a pinch clamp which is easily manufactureable, easy to use, and that quickly and safely releases without substantially altering the orientation of the tubing.